La chambre du roi
by Thumette
Summary: "Quand elle voit le roi, elle est déçue." impromptus de la vie de Bethany Bracken
1. Barba

_**I - Barba**_

* * *

 _1._

Elle est dans la galerie quand ils viennent la chercher.

 _Bethany, Bethany_ ils crient, mais elle ne se retourne pas. _Viens Aegor, on court_ , elle saisit l'enfant par la main et il rit comme elle l'entraine dans les escaliers. _Bethany!,_ et elle débouche dans le bois sacré derrière la cour, en riant elle aussi, ébouriffée, rouge de sueur. La nouvelle, elle la connaît déjà.

Le bois sacré des Bracken est clair, bien entretenu, comme un jardin d'agrément, sans doute pour marquer la différence avec le sombre bois qui sert de lieu de culte aux Nerbosc voisins _. Ils sacrifient des enfants à leur arbre_ elle se souvient, _au crépuscule quand les corbeaux croassent_ (ce n'est qu'un conte de bonne femme, elle le sait, mais elle aime bien l'idée).

Une fois elle demande à sa sœur ce qui adviendra de Missy et de ses enfants quand elle aura pris sa place, et sa sœur répond, riant à moitié, _ils pourront toujours se servir des gosses pour nourrir leur arbre_. Elle ajoute perfidement, _il parait que le fils de la garce est de la même couleur que leur bout de bois, on lui trouverait là une certaine utilité, je suis sûre qu'Aegon ne serait pas contre_ _l'idée_. Barba est très fière de savoir que tout ce que Missy a réussi à donner au roi comme enfant, c'est deux gamines, et un espèce d'avorton généré, quand son fils à elle est déjà grand, fort et tellement beau.

 _Le roi vient à Stone hedge,_ elle lui déclare dans le jardin silencieux. Derrière, l'arbre cœur se fout de sa gueule.

 _2._

Barba aime peut-être son bâtard, comme un souvenir d'Aegon, comme la preuve par ses yeux qu'elle a été aimée, qu'elle a été reine (presque). Elle se demande si elle échoue, _est-ce que Barba le choiera toujours autant_ , ou s'il deviendra pour elle un souvenir douloureux, d'échec et de honte. Un élément gênant du décor. Elle pense à ses propres enfants, à ses bâtards à venir. _Que vont-ils faire d'eux ?_ Parfois elle serre le petit Aegor contre elle jusqu'à l'en étouffer, en imaginant que c'est son propre fils. _Que vont-ils faire de moi, quand le roi sera lassé ?_

 _3._

 _La garce a bien réussi son coup_ , explique Barba. _Aegon aime le changement, pute ou prude, noble ou roturière, il les prend toutes. Mais à jouer la pucelle effarouchée, elle s'est trouvée des alliés du bon côté,_ renifle-t-elle _. Ils doivent être contents d'avoir placé leur créature dans le lit du roi._

(Ils, c'est leurs ennemis, les sangs-de-laits, les dorniens, les mestres, les Nerbosc, et toute la clique de la reine et du prince Daeron ; _mes ennemis_ , elle se souvient.) Barba lui a fait mille fois le portrait du prince : mou, faible, soumis aux femmes, (sa mère, et sa dornienne d'épouse). Elle entretient pour lui, la reine et son chevalier une haine toute particulière. Ce sont eux qui ont eu sa place, et sa réputation. A défaut de sa tête, elle persifle. _Le prince est le pire, il cache bien son jeu. Un hypocrite-né, tout le contraire de son père, à se demander qui l'a réellement engendré,_ elle lui confie une fois _. Prend garde Bethany, Aegon peut t'aimer, et il t'aimera, mais il ne sera jamais tien, pas totalement. On n'apprivoise pas un vrai dragon._

Bethany se demande si Barba l'aime encore, malgré le temps, malgré les distances et les blessures, comme elle l'aimait jadis, quand elle lui écrivait, _il est mon soleil, il est ma joie, je n'ai besoin que de lui, et si je le perdais j'en mourrais de chagrin_. Elle sait que sa sœur souffre de le voir ainsi corrompu, vieilli, quand elle avait pour elle le jeune chevalier fringant, le soldat de la conquête de Dorne. (Elle sait qu'elle tient Melissa Nerbosc pour responsable de cela aussi.) _Elle l'a castré avec ses prières, ses charités, sa fausse piété, elle et sa clique d'hypocrite. Ils l'ont castré pour mieux gouverner derrière son dos. Ils ont voulu lui rogner les griffes,_ elle se reprend plus bas _, mais ils n'ont pas compris que c'est lui le vrai dragon, tous ces sangs de lait, ces chiens dorniens, et qu'il va le leur montrer,_ (elle la regarde sérieusement), _que tu vas le leur montrer !_

 _4._

 _Ses enfants seront sa chute_ proclame Barba. _La vache aime procréer, et Aegon est toujours fier de ses bâtards, mais il en est vite jaloux aussi. Elle s'y accroche, à ce qu'il parait elle en est folle._ _Lui s'en lasse. S'il vient c'est qu'il est déjà lassé_ , elle ajoute.

Son père, lui, dit : _La Lothston veut faire de sa fille la future favorite, elle n'a pas une once de ta propre beauté,_ _nous devons lui barrer la route_. _Mais elle est la fille d'Aegon_ , elle pense effrayée. _C'est donc ça qui attend mes enfants ?_ Elle prie plus fort pour un petit garçon. _Le roi ne s'intéressera pas à Jeyne Lothston,_ dit sa sœur, _il aime jouer son petit jeu entre nous_.

 _Nous, les Bracken et Nerbosc, une famille en soi_ , rit Bethany. Ils vivent l'un avec l'autre, sans jamais se voir, leurs présences hantant chacun de leur geste. _Tous les rois ont leurs propres jeux cruels._ Elle se demande si Missy a une petite sœur qu'ils entrainent à plaire à Aegon. _Peut-être que ce sera le rôle d'une de ses filles_.

Bethany se demande aussi où est la limite entre le vrai des souvenirs de Barba, et le mythe qu'elle s'est fait de son ancien amant, les nuits où elle crie pour trouver son sommeil. Celles où elle boit un verre de trop (ce n'est pas digne de la fille aînée de Lord Bracken, mais aux yeux des lord du Conflant, elle est déjà perdue).

 _5._

 _Bientôt tu auras peut-être des cousins avec qui jouer,_ elle dit distraitement _, tu aimerais ça Aegor ?_

Il la regarde avec un air sérieux, de ses yeux violets, avant de dire solennellement, _ce serait splendide_. Elle rit et lui ébouriffe sa tignasse noire. _Ton père chevauche pour venir te voir._

 _Il vient plutôt pour te voir toi_ , rectifie Barba, ses yeux fixés sur sa nuque, et Bethany sent un frisson parcourir son échine. _Ou serait-ce pour toi, grande sœur ?_


	2. Aegor

**_II - Aegor_**

* * *

 _1._

Quand elle voit le roi, elle est déçue. Il est gros, empâté. Son double menton croule de graisse. Il a presque autant de seins qu'elle. Ses yeux violets sont plus clairs que ceux d'Aegor et moins beaux. Son père s'incline devant lui. Elle regarde Barba, mais son expression est indéchiffrable.

On a mis Bethany derrière Aegor. Le roi le soulève dans les airs en riant, et le gosse sourit. _Toi tu vas être un guerrier_. Il le repose, et il croise son regard. Bethany ne baisse pas la tête.

 _2._

Elle est nue dans sa chambre. Elle vient de prendre un bain aux pétales de rose, et l'odeur est dans toute la pièce. Barba examine sa peau. _Tu n'es pas aussi pâle qu'une Nerbosc, mais tant mieux, ça te donne bonne mine_. Elle lui pince un téton. _Tes seins sont petits,_ elle commente, _plus petits que les miens_ , ajoute-t-elle satisfaite. _Ils peuvent encore pousser,_ elle répond.

Elle est comme une réplique de Barba, sa version améliorée, _et elle le sait_. Elle est passée par l'apprentissage de toutes les habitudes, de toutes les petites manies, des phobies du roi. Elle connait sa couleur préférée, son parfum préféré, son plat préféré, sa chanson préférée, sa position préférée. Et puis il y a aussi un autre versant à son éducation, un versant plus pratique _. La pute du roi_ , dit un jour son oncle, _tu la forme à devenir la pute du_ _roi_. On ne l'a pas revu à Stone hedge. Il a deux fils qui auraient l'âge d'Aegor.

 _Ne lui cède pas_ , dit Barba, _pas ce soir_. _Je sais,_ répond Bethany. Elle connait son affaire.

 _3._

Elle ne quitte pas Aegor, après tout c'est lui que le roi vient voir, et il faut que le roi la voit, elle. Il semble charmé par le gosse, rit en le voyant dévaler un escalier avec sa petite épée de bois, et se cogner à la charrette du maréchal-ferrant en bas. _C'est tout à fait moi à son âge_ , il dit. _Aegon aime ses bâtards_ , elle se souvient. Sa conversation l'ennuie, il lui parle de politique et du fléau dornien. Il fait des compliments galants parfois, alors elle s'enfuit en courant à la suite du petit garçon, et, comme à leur habitude, ils arrivent hors d'haleine et riant dans le bois sacré.

Depuis la galerie surélevée, le roi les regarde et il sourit.

 _4._

Il la trouve drôle, il la trouve belle. Elle le tient, sans joie mais avec jubilation. Elle attend depuis longtemps ce moment

Il lui cueille des bouquets. Il parcourt les terres des Bracken, chasse avec des lords du Conflant, conte fleurette aux paysannes et revient avec de grandes brassées de fleurs des champs, qu'il arrange avec goût. _Où a-t-il appris ça ?_ Il n'est pas beau, mais il a rodé les compliments qu'il adresse aux femmes. Parfois elle s'y laisse prendre.

Certains jours, il prend Aegor avec lui, (Bethany se dévoue pour accompagner le gamin, comme Barba se sent indisposée). Elle chevauche avec grâce, devance souvent le convoi, et laisse le roi la rattraper au milieu d'une prairie fleurie. Les hommes font des plaisanteries grivoises ; elle s'échappe avec le gosse, lui apprend à tresser des couronnes de marguerites, pour qu'elle les arrange dans ses cheveux quand le roi les retrouve.

 _Mon père t'aime bien_ lui dit Aegor. _Il me veut_ , mais elle lui fait un clin d'œil et le laisse lui glisser une rose sauvage dans sa tresse.

 _Que vous êtes gaie !_ lui dit Aegon. _C'est le privilège des cadets_ elle dit _, le don de l'insouciance. Mon frère est plus jeune que moi, mais il n'est pas si joyeux,_ répond le roi.

 _5._

Elle est nue dans sa chambre, du sperme royal sur la cuisse. Il ne l'a pas pénétrée, pas encore. Elle sait se faire désirer morceau par morceau. Un premier cadeau pour son départ de Stone hedge. Quant au roi, il lui a offert une rivière de diamant, et le poste de Main du roi pour son père. (Il l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, _je suis fier de toi ma fille_ ).

Barba et Aegor ne viennent pas. Sa sœur a voulu leur refiler le gamin, mais le roi hésite. _Le gosse reste_ , tranche Aegon. _Il aime ses enfants, mais de loin, ou bien il a peur de son fils aîné ?_ Elle lui dit au revoir, et il fait attention à ne pas pleurer. _Je viendrais te voir, ou tu nous visiteras._ _(Bientôt il m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil !)_

Sa sœur ne sourit pas. Bethany pense qu'elle est jalouse. _Ne rêve pas_ lui dit-elle, _souvient-toi de ta place_.


	3. Aegon

**_III - Aegon_**

* * *

 _1._

Elle s'offusque de voir que la Nerbosc n'a pas encore déguerpi. Elle envisage de faire une scène au roi, mais la curiosité l'emporte : elle demande à voir la vieille et ses gosses. Aegon déteste les scènes, à moins bien sûr que ce ne soit lui qui les organise. Il est donc ravi par l'idée d'une confrontation entre sa nouvelle maîtresse et l'ancienne.

Assise à côté d'Aegon, parée d'un magnifique collier de rubis, Bethany regarde sa rivale. Elle la trouve plate comme une planche, malgré ses trois accouchements successifs. _Elle n'est pas aussi belle que ma sœur_ conclut-elle, satisfaite. Elle regarde les gosses ensuite. L'ainée est une mini-réplique de sa mère, la suivante a des cheveux pâles et est très maigre, quant au benjamin… Bethany s'avoue déçue. Elle espérait un vrai monstre, mais c'est plus un accident de couleur, à la limite les yeux rouges font un peu bête. Bethany décrète que la plus jolie des gosses est quand même l'ainée, parce qu'elle n'aime pas les cheveux blonds. _Attention jeune fille_ , lui souffle la voix de sa sœur.

Cette rencontre n'a en fait rien de bien palpitant. Une pure perte de temps. Elle laisse son regard errer dans la salle. Elle observe amusée les œillades d'un chevalier à une dame en robe verte, pas très beau d'ailleurs. Son voisin, en armure blanche l'attire davantage, il lui sourit.

 _Pouvons-nous nous retirer votre grâce ?_ Elle sursaute. Missy Nerbosc la regarde. Bethany soutient ce regard, où elle voudrait déceler de la haine, de la jalousie. Elle n'y voit que de l'inquiétude ; _Elle est inquiète pour moi_. Le rouge lui monte aux joues. _Oui, oui, partez_ répond-elle à la place du roi. La salle murmure, mais Aegon rit, charmé par son impertinence. Missy saisit par la main son fils et la gamine blonde, puis sort de la pièce. Le père de Bethany glousse, ravi. Le lendemain, les Nerbosc ont quitté la cour.

 _2._

Elle a les plus gros diamants de la cour. Quand son père la croise, il l'embrasse sur le front. Chaque nuit, elle offre quelque chose au roi, un nouveau morceau d'elle, un autre sourire, une nouvelle expression, une nouvelle histoire. Parfois elle lui dit non, et elle s'enferme dans ses appartements pour se faire désirer pendant qu'il va aux putes. Elle se fait verser un bain et elle s'endort dedans en rêvant d'être propre.

Elle s'ennuie, elle organise des fêtes, des chevauchées, des feux d'artifice. Elle apprend des danses. Elle chante. Elle se fait offrir les bijoux des autres. Elle s'ennuie encore.

 _On dit probablement du mal de moi._ Mais la reine prie, le prince est à Peyredragon, et de toute façons, ce n'est pas sa politique, c'est celle de son père ; ce n'est pas son argent, c'est celui du roi. _Qu'il le jette par les fenêtres si ça lui chante_.

 _3._

Ils sont à un bal, et le roi ne dance pas. _Ça le fatigue maintenant qu'il a son gras._ Barba et Aegon, eux, dansaient jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Mais Bethany ne s'en offusque pas. Tant qu'on la laisse s'amuser. Le roi l'observe rire, et prend plaisir à la voir virevolter.

Un chevalier de la garde lui demande une danse. Elle le dévisage et lui dit _non_. _Vous ressemblez à un Nerbosc._ Il arque ses sourcils de surprise. _Comment cela ?_ _Vous avez des cheveux noirs, et des yeux sombres. C'est un visage de dornien que vous décrivez là,_ il dit en riant, _je ne suis pas dornien, grâces en soit rendues aux Sept._ _D'où venez-vous ? La maison Toyne est issue de la vieille noblesse des terres de l'orage,_ il dit fièrement _. Qu'importe, les chevaliers de la garde ne dansent pas,_ elle dit, et lui tourne carrément le dos pour aller rejoindre le roi.

 _Je n'aime pas cette fête,_ elle dit ; Aegon lui propose de se retirer dans ses appartements. Du coin de l'œil elle observe le chevalier, et se demande si tous les dorniens sont aussi beaux.

 _4._

Elle rêve qu'elle est à Stone Hedge, dans un champ de marguerites. Elle s'imagine blottie dans son lit, écoutant les histoires de Florian et Jonquil. Elle est petite fille. Elle réinvente Aegon comme un beau chevalier, à l'image de son frère. _Naerys a son chevalier dragon et moi alors ?_ _Tu penses qu'un jour un chevalier fera de moi sa dame et me protègera de tous les dangers ?_ , elle demande à Aegor au milieu du pré. _Hé, et moi alors !_ , proteste le petit garçon. Elle souffle un pissenlit sur son visage ; s'allonge pour regarder les nuages passer.

 _Tu n'es qu'une idiote_ dit Barba. Elle ferme les yeux.

 _5._

 _Il est gros et il pue la sueur et le vin_ , c'est tout ce qu'elle peut penser. Elle le repousse et il prend ça pour un jeu. Il la baise finalement laissant une grande tâche sur les draps, puis s'endort sur le lit.

Elle quitte la pièce en courant. Elle avale sa lèvre. Au septuaire la reine prie avec le chevalier dragon, mais tourne sa tête en la voyant (Bethany et sa robe déchirée, et ses cheveux collants et humides). Elle repart pour ne pas voir la pitié inonder le regard de Naerys. Elle les hait, elle, son preux chevalier, son père, le roi, le prince, la ville. Elle court sous la pluie, sans romantisme, mais parce qu'il n'y a personne au milieu de la boue. Elle voit la tour de la main et elle pleure. _Aegon déteste ça_ , elle se souvient.

Un Homme court vers elle et dépose son manteau blanc sur ses épaules. Il ne la regarde pas, il ne lui parle pas, et elle l'en remercie. Il reste avec elle sous la pluie, et ils sentent tous deux les longues gouttes qui enlacent leur nuques, comme un gigantesque baiser glacé.


	4. Terrence

**_IV - Terrence_**

* * *

 _1._

Aegon veut que ses favorites soient protégées par sa propre garde royale. _Protégées ou surveillées ?_ Elle sait que le chevalier dragon a veillé sur les accouchements de Barba et Missy, par défi de la part du roi. C'est lui souvent qui la suit où qu'elle aille, et son regard sévère semble agrippé à elle. _Il me regarde comme une enfant_.

Parfois ce n'est pas lui, mais ser Michael Mertyns ou ser Terrence Toyne. Alors elle se détend, elle se prend à rire avec ses austères gardes du corps.

Elle est dans son bain de nouveau. L'eau est froide. Il la regarde. Ses seins sont nus. Elle a froid aussi.

 _Je crois que je coule_ elle murmure. Il se penche et l'embrasse.

 _2._

 _Tu as déjà rompu tes vœux, avant ?_ elle demande ; - _une fois._ Elle ne veut pas en savoir plus. Elle plonge dans ses caresses comme si elles étaient la mer, elle repose dans ses bras comme dans le lit d'une rivière. Elle voit les silhouettes de ses ancêtres qui y reposent à leur tour, et c'est le premier beau rêve qu'elle fait depuis longtemps, ses ancêtres dans les flots de la rivière noire de Terrence. Elle caresse son torse, est-ce que son cœur est aussi noir que son blason ? Mais il rit quand elle le lui demande ; il a une tête de brigand, un visage sauvage et angulaire. _Vole haut, vole loin_ elle murmure. La devise de sa maison est celle d'un bandit de grand chemin. _Dornien, Nerbosc, hors-la-loi_ , elle rit, et il lui dit _quoi mon amour ? - Tu as tous les défauts. (Tu as bien plus que ce que j'osais demander)._

Elle fait l'amour avec lui dans le secret de leurs draps. Elle se demande si Aegon reçoit le même plaisir quand il baise ses putes. _Pas étonnant qu'il en veuille encore._ Mais pour le moment elle ne pense plus à eux, elle ne pense plus à lui.

 _3._

Elle ne devrait pas, ses pensées ont tourné dans sa tête comme du mauvais lait, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle suit des yeux son chevalier noir, frémit du bonheur que lui laisse le secret de ses étreintes. C'est un jeu gratuit, où elle ne gagne rien, et où elle peut tout perdre. C'est un mauvais pas sur l'échiquier du cyvosse.

Ces derniers jours elle repense à son oncle, elle se demande, pour la première fois, si tout cela est bien moral. _Il me traiterait de catin. Mais Terrence le tuerait. Aegor, lui, ne m'a jamais traité de catin_ (elle oublie qu'elle baise son père). _Barba serait fâchée. Mon père serait fâché._

Elle se demande si le roi a baisé Barba quand il était à Stone hedge. Sans doute, mais il n'a pas osé la ramener avec lui. Elle se sent soulagée de ce qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé encore de les rejoindre. _C'est une friandise que Barba lui garde pour plus tard_ , elle réalise, et la nausée lui vient. Elle se précipite soudain et vomit son petit déjeuner sur sa robe en soie. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive_ , elle se demande, _un bâtard ? Quoi, déjà ?_

 _4._

 _Nous pouvons fuir_. (Elle murmure. Il la regarde) _Tu ferais ça ? Quitter ta famille, les faveurs royales, tous les tiens et courir les routes avec moi ?_ _Partons_ (elle répète, elle pleure), _partons !_

 _Lui : Je pourrais trouver un bateau, on pourrait passer à Pentos ou dans une autre cité libre. Ensuite, je m'engagerais dans une compagnie, chez les Puinés par exemple. Je t'achèterais une grande maison avec un jardin, et je viendrais te voir, si tu n'as pas honte d'être l'épouse d'un mercenaire._ Elle (le regardant fixement) _: Je suis la pute du roi_. _Lui : On sera heureux. Elle : Partons mon amour. Lui : Nous élèverons notre fils. Elle : Ton fils. Il aura de beaux cheveux noirs et tu lui apprendras à manier l'épée. Il : Ou ma fille,_ (il rit) _elle aura ton sourire et tous les princes de la terre se battront pour sa main. Elle : Non, pas un prince, elle épousera un galant chevalier. Les princes sont devenus des barbares._

 _5._

Elle est nue dans le lit d'un autre. Elle rabat le drap pour se protéger des regards. Aegon les fixe et il ne sourit pas.


	5. Bethany

**_V - Bethany_**

* * *

 _1._

Il fait froid. Il n'y aura pas de procès pour les juger. _Prise sur le fait, ai-je donc pu être idiote à ce point ?_ Le roi attend les Bracken qui doivent venir plier le genou, et les grands seigneurs du royaume qui doivent être témoins du sort réservé aux traitres. Son père aussi a été arrêté pour haute trahison, _il est innocent, vous le savez bien, c'est moi. J'étais jeune, je voulais le bonheur, je voulais l'amour._ _Votre sœur vient avec son fils à Port-Réal,_ lui chuchote la septa qui la regarde avec pitié (mais Bethany prend toute la pitié qu'on lui tend maintenant). _Barba, elle va implorer le roi, elle va réussir. Aegon l'aime, il l'a toujours aimé. Et il aime son fils._

 _Il me graciera et me donnera aux sœurs du silence._

 _Et Terrence alors ? Non, il a rompu ses vœux. Il lui a planté des cornes. Il le tuera._ Alors elle pleure de rage et se dit, _que je meure donc, que je meure avec lui !_ _Mais pas mon père, sire, mon père est innocent. Il a une famille !_

Barba va l'implorer, se jeter devant lui, elle va porter Aegor sur son sein, elle va s'arracher les cheveux elle dira, _prend moi plutôt, moi plutôt!_ ; et il va le laisser ; et il va rentrer chez lui, élever ses chevaux, cultiver ses terres. _C'est mon père, il m'a vendu à ton lit, il s'est servi de moi, mais pardonne lui son orgueil, il ne t'a fait aucun mal, pas à toi, non._ _Epargne ton fils, laisse-lui l'image d'un roi miséricordieux et bon, d'un père qui écoute, pas d'un père qui sévit._

 _Tu nous as fait Aegon. Tu nous as façonnés ma famille et moi. J'ai été élevée par rapport à toi, j'ai été élevée pour toi. Tu as eu ma chatte, mais jamais mon cœur._ Elle se sent purifiée, elle se sent propre enfin. _J'ai été aimée, comme Jonquil l'a été, comme Naerys l'a été. Tu n'auras pas ça Aegon !_

 _2._

Elle pense à Terrence. Leur fils ressemble à un petit Nerbosc, avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux noirs. Ils sont dans une cité libre ; elle voit des jardins exotiques ; elle sent l'air marin sur sa peau. _Tyrosh_ elle décide, elle aime les robes tyroshies plus que tout parce qu'elles ont des couleurs gaies. _J'aurais dû partir quand le roi était aux putes._

 _Oh, quelle vie j'aurais pu avoir !_

Elle frappe son ventre la nuit, elle espère détruire la vie qui grandit en elle avant qu'elle ne voit le jour. Les septa cherchent à l'en empêcher. _Dites-le au roi. Il sera miséricordieux, pour votre enfant_. _Ce n'est pas son enfant, ni le mien, il n'existe pas_ elle dit effrayée.

 _Pardon Barba, pardon. Moi aussi j'ai osé rêver_

 _3._

 _LE CHEVALIER DRAGON (en tant que lord comandant et en tant que frère) : Épargnez le, Sire, permettez-lui de prendre le noir._

 _LE ROI : Il a déjà rompu ses vœux, comment pourrait-il jamais en respecter d'autres ? _

_LA REINE : Sévissez s'il le faut, Sire, mais épargnez de grâce la jeune fille, qui, si elle a pêché contre vous, ne l'a fait que dans la fougue de sa jeunesse et dans l'égarement de son jugement. Je vous en prie, seigneur mon époux, au nom de nos enfants, de votre fille et de votre héritier._

 _LE ROI : Vous priez en vain madame._

 _LE PRINCE : Sire, je vous en conjure, en exécutant votre Main vous envoyez un signal défavorable aux grands de ce royaume. Acceptez de grâce que lord Bracken prenne le noir._

 _LE ROI : Il sera temps mon fils de vous mêler de politique quand je serai mort._

 _LA SŒUR : Sire, je vous en conjure, pardonnez à ma sœur pour sa jeunesse, pour ses erreurs, pardonnez lui d'avoir été séduite par ce malfrat qui ne voulait qu'abuser d'elle. _

_LA FILLE : Sire, pardonnez à mon père pour son manque de vigilance et sa trop grande confiance accordée à ses filles. _

_L'ÉPLORÉE : Sire, leurs fautes n'ont jamais été contre vous mais par excès d'amour, par confiance accordée à ceux qui ne la méritaient pas._

 _LE ROI : Barba ma chère, comment te croirais-je jamais à présent ? Tu m'as trahie toi aussi._

 _LA MÈRE : Au nom de l'enfant de notre amour, de l'enfant que nous avons eu ensemble toi et moi, prend pitié de tes brebis égarées, prend pitié de la maison de tes serviteurs. _

_LE ROI : Cet enfant comme tu le dis pourrait aussi bien être de moi que d'un autre. _

_LA PUTE : Aegon, je t'en supplie…_

 _LE ROI baise LA PUTE. Le lendemain LA PUTE, LA REINE, LE PRINCE, LE ROI, LE CHEVALIER DRAGON sont sur une tribune devant l'échafaud._

 _4._

Bethany s'est préparée à ce jour. Elle a décidé qu'elle serait forte, qu'elle s'avancerait dignement au milieu de la foule, qu'elle saluerait le peuple du haut de l'échafaud, qu'elle lui conjurerait de la pardonner et de prier pour l'âme du roi. Elle enlèverait ensuite d'elle-même ses bijoux, et poserait sa tête sur le billot comme sur un blanc oreiller. Elle se souvient ensuite qu'elle sera exécutée sans billot, que sa tête volera sur l'estrade du coup unique de l'épée du bourreau. _Oh qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul coup._ Elle touche son cou si mince, sa nuque si gracile. _Oh qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul coup !_

Ce jour est humide, et elle frissonne en traversant la foule. Elle voudrait marcher droit mais elle se cogne à ses gardes. Elle n'a pas ses bijoux. Elle est nue sous une tunique de bure.

Devant l'échafaud, au milieu de la foule, une tribune a été dressée. Bethany ne la regarde pas, elle accélère, court à l'échafaud. Pourquoi a-t-elle aussi froid ? Elle ne regarde pas la foule non plus, elle a peur d'y trouver Barba, ou son frère, ou son oncle, ou même Aegor. _C'est un gosse, son gosse, il ne ferait pas ça._

Son père l'attend en haut des planches ; son cœur tombe. On lui lie les mains devant la foule ; elle va pleurer. _Pourquoi m'attachent-t-ils ? Croient-ils que je vais fuir ?_ Des mots retentissent, elle ne les comprend pas. Elle tourne la tête. Elle voit Terrence.

Ils lui coupent d'abord le pénis. Ensuite les oreilles, et le nez. Puis la main gauche, et le pied droit. On lui met des garrots pour qu'il ne perde pas tout son sang. Il rit d'abord, d'un rire blessé, criard. _Mon amour, mon amour bientôt nous serons réunis à jamais !_ il crie avant qu'on lui coupe les lèvres. Bethany Bracken n'est plus qu'un long hurlement. Là-haut, le roi pleure.

 _5._

 _Comme j'ai froid, comme j'ai froid._ Ses cheveux tombent par poignées, dégageant sa nuque. Les mèches tombent au sol, à côté de la tête de son père qui a roulé sur le plancher de bois. On lui met un petit bonnet blanc comme pour aller dormir.

 _Comme j'ai froid, oh, comme j'ai froid !_

* * *

De tous ceux qui verront la mort de Bethany Bracken, chacun en pensera une chose.

 _L'ONCLE dira pauvre petite, ils l'on perdue !_

 _LE CHEVALIER dira pauvre petite, elle était si jeune !_

 _LA REINE dira pauvre petite, elle voulait juste aimer !_

 _LE PRINCE dira pauvre petite, elle voulait être libre !_

 _LA SŒUR dira pauvre idiote que je suis, c'est moi qui t'ai tuée ! _

_LE BÂTARD ne dira rien (Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris)_

 _LE ROI dira Bethany, ma belle Bethany, comme je t'ai aimée !_


End file.
